disneyprincessfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Grimhilde
Queen Grimhilde is the young, very attractive, regally and unbearably beautiful and insanely sexy main antagonist of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. ''She is voiced by the late Lucille La Verne. Disney History Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs By the time the movie starts, Queen Grimhilde has become the stepmother of Princess Snow White, and cannot bear that the young girl is becoming more beautiful than she, as her Magic Mirror tells her. To get rid of the competition, she asks Humbert, her huntsman, to kill her, but Humbert refuses and lets Snow White escape. Shortly thereafter, the Queen learns of the deception from the Mirror, and also comes to know that the princess is hiding in the Seven Dwarves' cottage. Furious, she goes to her secret magic laboratory located under the castle and prepares a poisoned apple that will put Snow White to sleep forever after she turned herself into a hideous hag with another potion, ensuring that no one will recognize her as the beautiful Queen. Grimhilde succeeds in feeding Snow White the apple, but the Dwarves, helped by the forest animals, soon find out and force her to escape under a monstrous thunderstorm. She climbs to the top of a cliff and attempts to send a large rock roll down onto the Dwarves to crush them; however, a combination of the physical weakness induced by the hag disguise and of a lightning striking at the boulder before she can send it on the dwarves make her fall off the cliff, presumably to her death. Comics The Queen has become a recurring character in Disney comics. Although not the first one to use her, the 1986 story ''The Crystal of King Arbor is the first one as far as in-universe continuity is concerned. In it, she is shown to have survived the fall. However, due to Humbert burning her witchcraft laboratory, she is unable to turn back into the beautiful woman she once was. She is thus also unable to make herself recognized as the Queen, and is presumed dead by the people while Snow White is recognized as the new ruler. Grimhilde, giving up on her political power but still determined to become the Fairest Of Them All, tries to use a magical crystal to swap her crone body with Snow White's youthful one. The dwarves, however, intervene in time. The various other stories feature Grimhilde living in the woods as a witch, trying to get revenge on Snow White and the Dwarves. In one of them, she is stated to have been alive for a thousand years and having preserved her beauty through magic. Kingdom Keepers Power Play The Evil Queen (she is not called Queen Grimhilde) turned herself into a DHI, along with her partner, Cruella, and tried to stop the Kingdom Keepers in Disney in Power Play. They destroyed the Power System, freeing Maleficent and Chernabog. The Evil Queen is more evil than her partner but her weak side is her reflection. Once Upon a Time Season One The Evil Queen fell in love with a farm boy. Her name was Regina. She saved young Snow White from a runaway horse, and was going to run away with her love but her mother, who found out from Snow what she was planning, killed her love so she could marry the king. Regina tried many times to kill Snow White in revenge. When Snow married Regina cursed them and told them she would destroy their happiness. Her curse took effect and she sent them all to Storybrooke, and only she and the Mad Hatter remembered their past. She made herself mayor under the name Regina, the only character to go by her name in the FairyTale Land along with Jefferson (Mad Hatter). The Queen later adopted Snow's grandson (though she did not know it) and named him Henry. Later, Henry brought his mother Emma to Storybrooke and the Queen, thinking she could break the curse, tried to kick her out of Storybrooke. She also tried to be rid of Mary Margret, and even framed her for the disappearance of Kathryn (King Midas' Daughter). She gave up her love's ring to get a poisoned apple from the past world so she could try to give it to Emma. When Henry saw it (he knew the curse was real and was trying to convince Emma) he ate it to prove it was poison and collapsed. Emma and Regina had to work together to save Henry's life. When Henry woke up half of the curse broke and the residents of Storybrooke remembered their past lives and Regina fled to her house to pack. When Rumplestitlskin brings Magic to Storybrooke she is seen smiling. Songs None Etymology Grimhilde is a name of language of origin is Old Norse. In Norse Mythology, she was a beautiful, yet evil woman. She was married to king Gjúki, and they had three sons, Gunnarr, Hǫgni and Guttormr; and a daughter, Gudrun. The meaning of the name is "Mother of Gudrun". Trivia *Her Once Upon a Time name, Regina, is Latin for Queen. *Her real name, Grimhilde, was only given in tie-in comics and is never stated in the movie proper. Category:Villain Category:Black Hair Category:White Hair Category:Characters Category:Elders Category:Parents Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Characters Category:Queens Category:Once Upon A Time Category:Sarcastic Villains Category:German characters